


The Torture of Time

by bluesoob



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Death, Originally a Vent, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, What-If, but it fit Karl yk, its just a description of how karl feels, nothing is too explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoob/pseuds/bluesoob
Summary: 'The torture of time travelling never stops huh?' He thinks as he tries find his friends dead one by one once againorJust a what if Karl is stuck in a time loop trying to save his friends and just can't seem to fix it.
Kudos: 2





	The Torture of Time

He couldn't save them

Again.

He couldn't rescue them

Again.

He couldn't help them

Again.

Again

Again

Again

Again

Again

Everything was starting again.

The time loop reset

Again

He sat down near the books of his memories, locked away from the eyes of his friends

Again

Nothing changes. Nothing ever helps. Nothing makes sense anymore. Everything is always the same. Everything he does is useless. Someone always goes, someone always dies, someone always leaves and someone always lies. He can't do this anymore. He wants them to all live, to be free, to finally be happy and not stuck in this timeloop of nightmares, of pain and suffereing.

He wants to go back, to the times before he knew everything

Again

He screamed on top of his lungs. He tugged on his hair, let the tears flow and the emotions go. He wants to rip himself apart, to throw away the pain of being alive. He just wants to let go.

But he can't

He would simply wake up in the room that no one sees.

Again

How can reality be so cruel? Why can't he end his life and be at peace? Why can't he just be free?

Will he have to be stuck and tortured in this time loop forever? He's seen his friends die over and over again, isn't that enough?

There is only torture here. A loop of unforgiving cruelty and pain. A loop of seeing his friends laugh, lie, scream, be alive, feel sad and die.

He wants to fix everything so bad but he's tried

Again and again

There's no way out of this.

But he wants his friends to be free

So he gets up.

He wipes his tears. He goes to the place where it all started. He clears his throat that hurts from all the screaming. He looks up at his friends and he smiles and waves.

He heads into the place he hates

Again

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This was inspired by the AOT time loop theory and the anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya :]
> 
> It was originally just about how i think it would feel to be in a time loop but it resembled what Karl is going through so here ya go 
> 
> It's kinda a mess tho, i repeated the word again a lot and here's why! So basically i thought it would make the reader see just how many times Karl has seen his friends die and all that stuff. Make you realise how helpless, how USELESS he feels after not succeeding so many times.
> 
> The smiley face is just smth i saw fitting so yeah hope yall liked it!


End file.
